You Are My Heart
by sailor-ice
Summary: A nice feel good story. "I love you, Reiko. I can't wait to live this life together." She whispered softly, slowing falling back to sleep. One shot.


**You Are My Heart**

**Summary: A nice feel good story. "I love you, Reiko. I can't wait to live this life together." She whispered softly, slowing falling back to sleep. (Based on Runner Runner's I Can't Wait)**

**Warnings: None really aside from the usual slash pairing**

_(Memory)_

The music rang out and Minako couldn't help but laugh. Next to her in the drivers seat Rei was cursing up a storm, as she blared her horn. They had been stuck in a traffic jam for what seemed like a century, and the summer heat wasn't helping much either. It never seized to amaze Minako how different Rei was outside her priestess robes. With a huff Rei leaned back into her seat. Minako leaned into plant a quick kiss on her girlfriends cheek. She could smell her lavender perfume, and smiled widely as she pulled back. Rei didn't let her go to far though, stealing a kiss of her own. She smirked back at the blonde still tasting the strawberry lip gloss on her lips. It still amazed Rei how strongly Minako held her heart. Minako noticed the way Rei slightly shook her head.

"Hey, what's up?" a bit of concern making it's way into her voice. Rei laughed lightly, leaning into to turn up the radio.

"Nothing. Remember when we went to see Simple Plan? That trip took forever!"

"Yeah, it was our first time seeing them! I remember we sang every word of every song!" They both laughed, as they remember being in the crowd that day.

"You know, I kept the card key of the hotel we stayed at." Rei confessed as she stared out in front of her. Her cheeks gaining a reddish color as she peeked over to see the blondes reaction.

_Minako slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes, as she tried to make out the numbers on her phone. Next to her, Rei shifted pulling the sheets with her. Minako smiled softly looking down at the raven haired woman. All the heartaches, and crushes from the past now felt like nothing. This feeling with Rei was real, she was sure of it. Minako's smile grew, she couldn't wait for the day when she would say she was Rei's wife. She leaned down placing a soft kiss on Reis head._

_"I love you, Reiko. I can't wait to live this life together." She whispered softly, slowing falling back to sleep._

Minako knew from the start that Rei was lying when she claimed to hate karaoke. She was surprised to find out though just how much Rei liked singing along to her songs. Minako smiled as her song Romance played out through the speakers. Rei was still hanging half out the window trying to figure out why traffic wasn't moving. Her hand on the stirring wheeled though kept time with the pop song. Eventually she sat back down, looking slightly less annoyed as she got into singing the song.

It was Minako's turn to shake her head. Whether it was her hidden singing talent, or the way she always knew when something was bothering her, Rei was always full of surprises. One of Minako's favorite was when she would go away on tour and call Rei. There was something in the way Rei said she missed her, that made Minako's heart skip a beat.

"What are you smiling about?" Minako laughed.

"Nothing, just thinking about how we used to play truth or dare."

"Oh god, please no. I prefer to keep those memories in the past!"

"They weren't all bad!" Minako smiled. She was surprised to find out just how good Rei was at the game. She had even managed to almost beat Minako a couple of times. But that was Rei one big bundle of surprises, and always ready to prove how much she cared. Minako took a moment to look at her best friend and girlfriend, and imagine how far they might go. She met Rei's dark eyes. They smiled back at her, and she mentally froze this moment. Reis pulled up hair, her smiling eyes, tanned skin under a red tank top she stored every detail in her mind. She could feel it deep down inside. Rei was her heart. The blare of a horn shook them both from their thoughts as the cars in front of them slowly began to move again.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Minako gasped trying to draw in enough of oxygen to her lungs. Above her Rei laughed, as she pinned her arms down into the sheets. She leaned in to kiss the blonde, it was meant to be a quick kiss, but Rei couldn't help deepening it a little. Rei pulled away slightly but didn't let go.

"You know Minako, I think I want to marry you." Minako's eyes widened as she heard the words. She sat up keep her eyes focused on Reis even as the tears gathered. "I know it won't be easy," Rei said taking Minako's hand in her own, "but it doesn't matter. I've got you, and you've got me. We'll live our lives together, Mina. I promise, we'll dance together and all our friends will be there to see you in your white dress. I'll smile and tell them all you're my wife." Minako had now given up controlling her tears, they fell freely down her smiling face. She looked at Rei, and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Reiko and I can't wait."

**(Some months later)**

The music rang out, as they slowly moved in time to the beat. Minako couldn't help the giant smile on her face as she looked between Rei, and the small crowd made up of their friends, who were more like family by now. Rei just kept her eyes on Minako, love and pride shining brightly, as she also gave in to a wide a smile. She leaned in softly kissing the blonde's lips.

"It's just like you said, Rei."

"I told you. You are my heart Minako..."

"And you are mine."

**A/N: So here's my new story. I haven't written anything in awhile aside from school reports blegh. So yeah this story like I said it's based on a song. Honestly I only started writing it because I loved the idea of Rei being in a car and just cursing at everyone, while stuck in traffic, on a very hot day. Setting? Something like Tijuana if any of you know where that is. Why Simple Plan? I think that's a band they could both agree on. So I hope you like it, and I hope it's not too choppy.. The final bit was just because I thought the song needed that ending instead of how it keep the message of looking forward to the wedding day… **


End file.
